Umaima ate 5 slices of pie. Ashley ate 3 slices. If Umaima ate $\dfrac{5}{10}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie is remaining?
Answer: If 5 slices represent $\dfrac{5}{10}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 10 slices. $\text{fraction of pie remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 8 slices, which leaves 2 out of 10 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{2}{10}$ of the pie remaining.